


See You

by Narlth



Series: Camelot Drabble Fills [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7272277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narlth/pseuds/Narlth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After repeatedly seeing Merlin around campus, Arthur finally runs into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See You

The first time Arthur saw Merlin, he didn’t see his face. Only dark hair curling around a pale ear, and the flash of a bright red scarf, who wore neckerchiefs these days anyway, especially ones so bright and garish?

A shake of his head and figure quickly fell from his thoughts, the football game he was heading out to play the centre of his attention once more.

~

The next time Arthur saw him, he did see his face, though it was bowed over a laptop, mouth a tight line of concentration, whilst fingers all but flew across the keys, clacking away as he worked.

There was just something about the other man that had Arthur unable to pull his eyes away. He watched at the dark haired student finally paused, lone long finger tapping against his lips and be debated what to type next.

Arthur knew he was staring, and more importantly he knew he needed to stop, but he just couldn’t. It was only knew to luck that he wasn’t spotted, for which he was incredibly grateful.

~

The third time he saw him, they were both at the student’s union with their respective friends. He was leant against the wall, laughing at something the long haired male student beside him had said, the way his smile lite up his face had something fluttering in Arthur’s chest - something unexplainable.

They both had their own pints of whatever none brand beer was on special offer that evening, though Arthur’s glass was considerably emptier than the other’s, and Arthur toyed with the idea of just going and introducing himself, even going as far as downing the rest of his drink in preparation. But as he put his cup aside a sudden bout of nerves made him stop.

He spent the rest of the night shooting glances in the student’s direction, trying to be careful that neither the object of his thoughts nor his friends noticed.

The fourth time he saw Merlin, they literally ran into each other, an angry retort sprang to his tongue, but the instant he laid eye on who exactly it was he had crashed into, he found himself swallowing the words.

“I’m so sorry! I wasn’t really looking where I was going, running late, you know how it is.”

His voice was even lovelier than Arthur had imaged, deep and soft, with just the smallest hint of an accent, betraying him as non-local.

“No harm done.” Arthur replied, standing back up, brushing his clothes off. It was at that moment the other looked up, his eyes met Arthur’s and time seemed to grind to a halt.

Pink bloomed in pale cheeks, as a spark seemed to pass between them.

“Hi there.”


End file.
